


mistletoe's not just for christmas

by jenniferwrites



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day, dumb bantering sapphics !!!, i never know what to tag, it's like...valentine's day and christmas but not? idk how to describe it but enjoy !!!, stubborn gina and smug nini yup yup, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferwrites/pseuds/jenniferwrites
Summary: Nini has spent the last two years trying to win the affections of Gina Porter, the most popular girl at school. Each holiday, Nini always made a grand gesture to swoon Gina, and Gina has always, like clockwork, rejected her. Maybe Valentine’s Day will be the holiday that finally wins Gina over.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	mistletoe's not just for christmas

________________

“Nini, it’s February.” Big Red let out a groan as Nini parked her car in the fourth Michael’s they’d driven to that night. “You’re not going to find a mistletoe! The holiday season is over!” he exclaimed as Nini ignored him and got out of the car, him following suit. “Why can’t you just order it online, if you’re so desperate?” 

Nini finally turned to look at him, a determined look in her eye. “Gina won’t be won over by a mistletoe chosen by the click of a mouse on Amazon. She needs to see effort, that’s what she said last time.”

“Yeah? And last time, which was New Year’s Day, you showed up to her party with sparklers and blasted ‘Sparks Fly’ by Taylor Swift and then proceeded to accidentally set your t-shirt on fire.” Big Red reminded her. 

Nini cringed at the memory. “It would’ve won her over had it not been for the small fire.” 

“Look, I love you.” Big Red placed a hand on Nini’s shoulder as they stood outside the craft store. “But you need to give it up. Gina is...tell me again what she is.” 

“Perfect.” Nini automatically answered. 

Big Red shook his head. “Nooooo, she’s captain of the cheerleading squad!” he corrected. “And you’re…” 

“In love with her.” Nini gave a firm nod as she stepped inside the store and Big Red groaned as he followed suit. 

“No! You’re in fucking  _ drama club,  _ Nini. Not even the lead roles in drama club, you’re always playing the inanimate objects!” Big Red let out a sigh as Nini walked through the aisles and he tried to keep up with her. “Sorry, that was mean.” 

“No, you’re right.” Nini nodded as they stood in the clearance section filled with leftover Christmas decorations, on the lookout for a mistletoe. “That doesn’t mean I don’t stand a chance.” 

“Nini, Gina has rejected you hundreds of times for the last two years.” Big Red sighed again as Nini looked through a bin filled with garland. “You’re just setting yourself up, at this point. Gina’s not gonna date a drama geek.” 

“Why not?” Nini stuck out her tongue as she sunk her arm inside the bin and furrowed her eyebrows as she felt around.

“Because you’re...you’re not her type.” Big Red frowned. “Look at her history of people she’s dated.” 

“Briefly dated, might I add.” Nini looked up at Big Red who was toying with a broken Christmas ornament. 

Big Red rolled his eyes again. He only ever rolled his eyes when Nini was in her Gina venture. Which was quite often. And quite annoying, at this point. 

“Look, you know I don’t really indulge in the rumor mill, but I should tell you this.” 

Nini squealed in delight. “I think I felt a mistletoe in here! Let me see if I can pull it up!” 

“Nini, listen to me!” 

“Yeah, hold on.” Nini lifted her free hand up as she let out a grunt before pulling out a sickly-looking mistletoe with missing plastic leaves and a missing bow. “Yes!” Nini smiled proudly to herself. “I knew I would find it here, I had a feeling that I would--” 

“Nini, Gina’s been talking to Ricky since the New Year’s party she threw.” 

Nini looked away from the half broken mistletoe. “Bowen?” 

Big Red nodded. “Rumor has it they kissed on New Year’s. They’ve been talking ever since.” 

“Curly-haired Ricky Bowen that rides a skateboard and plays the guitar and smells like metallic Axe body spray?” Nini continued, her determined features softening up at the news. 

Big Red nodded. “Yeah...that’s the one.” 

“Well….that...that doesn’t mean anything!” Nini shook her head. “He’s just a dumb boy, and--” 

“Gina really likes him, so the rumors say.” Big Red frowned. “Look, I’m sorry. But you need to know this because--” 

“Because you know I back off when she’s with somebody.” Nini frowned next, looking down at the broken mistletoe. 

“Yeah.” Big Red nodded again. 

“But they’re not official, so…” Nini nodded firmly. “I can still go through with my plan.” 

“Nini...please.” Big Red grabbed the mistletoe from Nini’s hands. “You have to stop.” 

Nini chewed on her lip before snatching the mistletoe from Big Red. “Last one.” Nini crossed her heart. “This Valentine's Day is the last one. Okay?” 

“And you’ll give up on Gina?” 

Nini nodded. “I’ll give up on Gina.” she confirmed. “Just...let me have one last shot.” 

Big Red snatched the mistletoe again and looked at the price. “Fine.” he handed the mistletoe back at her. “The mistletoe’s price is 80% off, anyway.” 

“Which means I’m only 20% away from winning Gina’s heart.” a cheeky smile formed on Nini’s face and Big Red rolled his eyes. 

________________

“Valentine’s Day is coming up, Gina!” a smirk formed on E.J’s face as Gina shut her locker and then leaned her head against it, letting out a deep breath. 

“Mhmm.” 

“What do you think she’s gonna pull this year?” E.J. wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Nothing, hopefully.” Gina stepped back from her locker as they began to walk to class. 

“I’ll give it to Nini, she sure is inventive.” E.J. snorted, shaking his head. “Remember what she did for President’s Day?” 

Gina closed her eyes and shook her head as she resisted the urge to cringe. “Don’t.” E.J. held back from snorting and Gina grabbed his lips and squished them together. “I said don’t!” 

E.J. finally let out his laugh and Gina scrunched up her nose as she pulled her hand away. 

“Spent all day leaving you notes with cheesy puns using U.S. presidents like--” 

“God, E.J,  _ please-- _ ” 

“If you were president, you’d be  _ Baberaham _ Lincoln was probably her best one, why lie?” 

“That pun wasn’t even her best one.” 

E.J. raised an eyebrow. “So you admit you like it?” 

“No. It’s annoying.” Gina scoffed before flashing a smile at someone passing by. “But I won’t deny she has...creative energy.” 

“Creative energy is the new word for pining lesbian?” E.J. retorted. 

“Whatever.” Gina rolled her eyes. 

“When are you gonna admit you secretly like it?” 

“I don’t! It’s very much annoying.” Gina exclaimed. “I just feel bad for her so I let her do her thing.” 

“Her thing being fawning over you?” 

“It gives me an ego boost.” Gina shrugged. 

“Speaking of the ego booster…” E.J. nodded over to Nini who was walking down the hallway with Big Red and Kourtney. 

Gina let out a sigh and nodded. “Fun.” she spoke, sarcasm laced in her voice. 

Gina looked over at Nini who was talking with Kourtney and Big Red as she passed by her and E.J, not even sparing a glance at Gina as she did. 

What?

Gina stopped walking and turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Well...that was unexpected.” E.J. spoke. “You usually get a huge smile or a super obvious pining look.” 

“Uh huh.” Gina continued to watch Nini walk away with a bewildered look on her face. 

“Do you think Nini’s finally moving on? Maybe setting herself on fire was the last straw for her.” E.J. continued. 

Gina willed herself to look away and nodded. “Maybe.” Gina paused. “It’s weird to think that she’s just...moved on.” 

“Well! At least you can relax and not expect any more grand gestures on her part! Now you can focus on your whole Ricky thing.” E.J. reminded her. 

Gina nodded again. “Right! Ricky…” Gina glanced back at the end of the hallway, but Nini was long gone. 

________________

At cheer practice, Gina dismissed her team for a quick water break and Gina approached Kourtney who was sitting on the floor with Howie as they talked. 

“Hey guys.” Gina sat down in front of them and turned to Kourtney. “Okay, I especially need to talk to you.” 

“Okay, ouch.” Howie feigned hurt, placing a hand over his heart. 

Gina rolled her eyes and waved him off with a playful smile before turning back to Kourtney. 

“What’s up?” Kourtney asked with a smile. 

“You’re friends with Nini, right?” Gina asked. 

Kourtney looked at Gina curiously before nodding slowly. “Yeah she’s, like, one of my best friends.” she paused. “Why?” 

“Well, you know she’s been, like, in love with me for the past two years, right?” 

Kourtney snorted and nodded. “Yeah.” she said as if it was obvious. 

“I think we  _ all  _ noticed that, Gina.” Howie chuckled. 

Gina nodded. “Right, yeah, whatever.” Gina dismissed. “Has anything changed with her? Like, is she seeing someone else or something?” 

Kourtney shook her head. “No, not that I know of.” 

Gina hummed and nodded. “Gotcha.” 

“Why the sudden curiosity for Nini?” Howie asked. “Don’t you always reject her every time she asks you out after pulling a grand gesture?” 

“No reason.” Gina scoffed. “She’s just been quiet around me lately, and I was wondering if she wasn’t, like, dying or anything since she’s anything  _ but  _ the silent type around me.” Gina stood up. “Anyways, back to practi--” Gina noticed Nini walk into the gymnasium with a bouquet of flowers and felt a rush of confidence surge through her. Gina straightened her back and a smirk formed on her face. 

Finally, some normalcy...she could reject Nini, take the flowers, and things would be back to the way they were before. Like clockwork. 

It appeared as if Nini was approaching her and Gina crossed her arms as she waited for Nini to stand in front of her.

Except Nini just passed by Gina and stood over a cross-legged Howie, hovering the bouquet of flowers over his head. 

“Special delivery!” Nini exclaimed with a smile as Howie (and Gina’s) jaw dropped. 

“Wow!” Howie stood up as he took the flowers. “Who are they from?” he grinned. 

“Read the note on top!” Nini looked at him expectantly, not even sparing a glance Gina’s way as Howie opened it. 

“Big Red?” Howie looked at Nini with a surprised look. “You’re serious? This is from him?” his eyes lit up. 

Nini nodded. “He says meet him outside after practice.” Howie and Nini both squealed. 

“Oh my god...I can’t believe he’s really doing it. He’s asking me out!” Howie exclaimed. 

“Okay, I gotta go and make sure Big Red isn’t dropping dead from nerves.” Nini chuckled. “Hope practice goes well!” Nini was about to leave when Gina spoke up. 

“Nothing for me, Roberts?” 

Nini turned around, tilting her head. “Were you expecting from me, Porter?” 

What the fuck? Where did  _ that  _ come from? Nini was usually a blushing mess!

Gina’s eyes widened as she sputtered out a “No! Of course not! I was just...just--” 

“Just..?” Nini looked at Gina expectantly.

Gina gulped before shaking her head. “Nothing. You can go.” Gina shrugged. “I have practice to run.” 

Nini nodded before walking away without sparing Gina another glance. 

“See? Told you Nini was fine.” Kourtney smiled at Gina. 

Gina nodded. “Right. Um...back to practice!” she instructed, glancing at the door Nini left in. 

________________

“So, what? You’re suddenly upset that you’re not getting gestures from Nini?” E.J. asked at lunchtime as Gina stabbed the baked potato in her tray. 

“No! I...I don’t care. It’s just  _ weird  _ how she’s suddenly not showing interest in me anymore.” 

“Well, people move on eventually, Gina.” E.J. shrugged before looking at Gina with a raised eyebrow. “Unless you don’t want her to move on from you.” 

“She can do whatever she wants.” Gina shrugged. “I don’t care.” 

E.J. looked at Gina expectantly. 

Gina sighed. “Isn’t it weird? Like, one minute she’s head over heels in love with me and does grand gestures on holidays--important or not. And now...nothing? Like...she was after me for two years, I doubt feelings go away  _ that  _ fast.” Gina picked at her baked potato. “Unless...this is the gesture.” Gina spoke in realization.

“What?” 

“Think about it! Maybe she’s pulling some weird reverse psychology on me!” Gina nodded. “Yeah, that’s it.” Gina scoffed and shook her head. “SO ridiculous!” Gina chuckled to herself. “She really thinks that by suddenly ignoring me, she’s gonna get to me and then, somehow, I’m gonna fall for her? It’s so dumb, it’s almost genius.” 

E.J. tilted his head. “Uh...you think so?” 

“Yes!” Gina stabbed her potato. “And I’m NOT gonna let her. She wants to play? Fine. I can play.” Gina smirked. 

“Gina, maybe she’s just trying to move on and ignoring you is her first step in getting there.” E.J. suggested. 

“Oh please...like she’d willingly want to move on from me.” 

E.J. hummed. “Okay,  _ wow _ , someone’s got a huge, inflated head right now.” 

“It’s fact, E.J.” Gina looked over at the table Nini was sitting in and smiled smugly. “And everything she’s doing is purely fiction. I’m going to prove that.” 

“Hey, Gina!” Ricky approached the table as Gina stood up. “Mind if I sit here?” he smiled. 

“Uh huh, yeah. Whatever.” Gina spoke as she walked right past him, approaching Nini’s table. 

Ricky raised an eyebrow before looking at E.J. “Is she okay?” 

“No.” E.J. shook his head before gesturing with his fingers that she was crazy. 

Gina slammed her hands against the table as she looked at Nini. “I’m onto you, Roberts.” 

Nini looked at Gina with a confused look on her face. “What?” 

“You’re reverse psychology-ing me.” Gina accused, pointing at her. 

Nini tilted her head. “I don’t take AP Psych? I can redirect you to someone who does, though!” Nini offered with a smile. 

Gina scoffed. “Fine. Go ahead and play dumb, but just know...I’m onto you.” 

“Um...okay?” 

“And it’s not going to work.” Gina continued with a firm nod. 

“What’s not gonna work?” 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Gina squinted her eyes as Nini. 

“Are you okay, Gina?” Kourtney asked. “You’re sounding so weird right now.” 

“Did you fall during practice yesterday or something?” Howie asked next. 

Gina chuckled dryly, looking away from Nini for a moment. “Oh, there’s definitely falling happening here.” Gina looked back at Nini. “It won’t be coming from me, though.” 

Nini hummed. “Oh, well, accidents do happen, Gina.” Nini smiled. “And it’s okay if they do.” 

“In your dreams, Roberts.” Gina tapped her head with her finger. “In your dreams.” she said before walking away. 

Yeah, Nini was definitely not gonna be getting to her. 

Gina was too smart for that. 

________________

“Will you quit staring at her? It’s creeping me out, so I’m sure she’s even more creeped out.” E.J. looked at Gina weirdly as they sat in study hall where Nini was holding a guitar and mindlessly strumming it as she talked to Big Red and Ashlyn. 

Gina finally willed herself to look away from Nini and at E.J. “What? I’m just trying to figure out what her deal is!” 

“Have you considered that maybe there’s no deal to be dealt with?” E.J. retorted. 

Before Gina could respond, Big Red spoke up. “Hey, why don’t you play Ashlyn that song you wrote the other day?” 

Gina looked over at the trio, eyebrow raised. 

“I don’t know, people are trying to study--” 

“It’ll soothe them! Show me!” Ashlyn encouraged. 

“I guess so.” Nini agreed before beginning to strum. “I’m still working on it.” 

_ I know things that you don't know _

_ I know why the flowers grow _

_ Not because they're watered right _

_ Not because they see the light _

_ Just because I love you,  _ Nini sang softly, sparing a glance at Gina who was looking at her curiously. 

_ I know things that you don't know _

_ Why it rains and why it snows _

_ Not because the heavens cry _

_ Not because of a cloudy sky _

_ Just because I love you,  _ Nini raised an eyebrow at Gina with a smug look in her eye before looking away and turning to Ashlyn. Gina squinted her eyes at her, unamused (but really she was). 

_ You can try to figure it out _

_ But things like this are just unannounced _

_ It might not make sense _

_ Cause I haven't told you yet _

_ That I love you _

_ That I love you,  _ Nini looked at Gina again as she sang, unable to resist the soft smile forming on her face before realizing what she was doing and looking away. 

Gina’s head was spinning--not because the song was having  _ any  _ effect on her, but because she knew this had to be strategic. Nini definitely began to play this song “spontaneously” as a way to woo Gina. And truly? Nini could do better. 

_ I know things that you don't know _

_ All my thoughts I'll never show _

_ Not because I'm unprepared _

_ Not because I'm somewhat scared _

_ Just because I love you _

_ Just because I love you,  _ Nini finished. 

“Nini! That was  _ amazing!”  _ Ashlyn praised. 

Nini blushed and shrugged. “Oh, it’s nothing…” 

Before Nini could say anything else, the bell rang and everyone got up to get to their next class. 

“Well, I gotta get to gym class and it’s on the other side. Thanks for sharing the song, Neens! It was amazing!” Ashlyn smiled, squeezing Nini’s shoulder before leaving. 

“I gotta go walk Howie to his class, so I gotta blast, too.” Big Red told Nini who nodded as she put her guitar back in her case. 

“See you later, Big Red!” Nini smiled. 

E.J. zipped his backpack and looked at Gina. “Ready?” 

“I’ll catch up with you.” Gina told him, looking at Nini. 

“I think Ricky’s waiting for you outside.” E.J. told her. 

“Okay? Walk with him.” Gina scoffed. “I’ll catch up.” 

E.J. rolled his eyes. “You’re obsessed.” he said before leaving. 

Gina approached Nini, arms crossed. “Well, that was real inventive.” 

Nini looked up and tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m pretty sure you did the whole serenading to me...about eight grand gestures ago.” Gina rolled her eyes. “Didn’t work then and it didn’t work now, Roberts.” 

Nini chuckled as she swung her guitar case over her shoulder. “Not sure what you’re talking about. I didn’t write that song for you.” 

“Oh please, who else would you write it for?” Gina retorted. 

Nini smiled smugly. “Do you  _ want it _ to be about you, Gina?” 

Gina’s eyes widened slightly and she blushed. “W-what? No!” she scoffed. 

“Ah, okay.” Nini nodded. “So you were asking...just because?” 

“Yeah.” Gina nodded. “That’s what it is.” she muttered, not piecing together the word usage. 

Nini chuckled. “Okay. See you around, Porter.” Nini left the library without another word. 

Gina shrugged. “Whatever.” she mumbled, before her eyes widened when she realized what Nini had said. 

_ Just because.  _

“Wait!” Gina rushed out the door, but Nini was nowhere to be found anymore. “Just because…” Gina scoffed, leaning her head against the doorframe. “You’re losing it, Gina.” Gina groaned. 

What was Nini’s angle? 

________________

East High’s cafeteria was booming with excitement over Valentine’s Day coming up later in the week. There were paper-cut hearts plastered EVERYWHERE, the ceilings hung heart-shaped garland, and not a corner in the school was without a poster announcing what chocolates, roses, or candy grams they were selling for some club or sport. 

Most excited of all, of course, were the students. Love was so much in the air, it was sickening. There was pining and yearning from those completely enwrapped in their puppy love, or those thinking that they have found their soulmate at the tender age of fifteen with a booger eater. 

And then there was Gina. Gina had spent these past few years having always received those love notes and candy grams on this lovefest holiday by many people who had crushes on her. 

Nini had been one of those people. 

Now, Gina was wondering if she was even going to get any of these cheesy gifts from Nini. 

Not that she cared. 

Of course Gina didn’t care. It was just Nini who had done nothing but annoy her with her grand gestures these past two years. 

“So, after having that little skateboarding accident, I figured I’d take a break of trying to perfect that trick and try and teach you a little skateboarding, yeah?” Ricky told Gina who was only half paying attention. “Figure a cheerleader like yourself could easily pick up on it.” 

“Uh huh.” Gina looked over at Nini who had a glue gun in her hand as she worked on something that was too small for Gina to see from afar. 

Could that be for her? Maybe Nini was acting this weird because this whole time she was working on something to really woo Gina. 

Not that it was working or anything...

“Cool! Did you want to meet up after school at the skatepark?” Ricky asked. 

Gina looked away from Nini and at Ricky. “What?” 

“Skatepark? You and me?” Ricky flashed his charming smile everyone swore won everyone over. And yet Gina felt...nothing. 

“Skatepark.” Gina blinked. “Uh…” Gina looked back at Nini and stood up. “I’ll get back to you! I’ll be back. Talk to E.J!” 

E.J. rolled his eyes. What was he? A phone service? 

Gina approached Nini who was glueing something onto what looked like a...tiny tree? Gina squinted her eyes, but she couldn’t tell. 

Big Red took notice of Gina first and non discreetly nudged Nini’s ribs who looked up and her eyes widened for a moment before putting on a calm demeanor. 

“Whatcha working on, Roberts?” Gina crossed her arms. 

“Nothing, really. Just an art project.” Nini shrugged. 

“Valentine’s Day is coming around.” Gina continued. 

Nini nodded. “It does that every year.” Nini agreed. 

Big Red, Kourtney, and Howie couldn’t help but laugh among themselves at the banter. 

Gina hummed. “You seem to do something every year, too.” 

“Do I?” Nini tilted her head. 

Gina nodded. “Yeah, and your grand gestures never seem to work on me.” 

“Never?” Nini raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face. 

Gina shook her head. “Never.” Gina looked over at the tiny shrub, unsure what it was. “So you’ll need a billion of those...whatever it is... if you even want me  _ remotely  _ interested.” 

Nini looked at what Gina was looking at. “It’s for you?” 

“ _ Is _ that for me?” Gina retorted. 

“Do you want it to be?” Nini looked at Gina, smirking. 

Gina found herself getting flustered. “I asked you first!” 

“It sounds like you want it to be for you.” Nini looked at Gina, amused. 

“I don’t!” Gina exclaimed defensively. “I’m just...just letting you know that you shouldn’t get your hopes up!” 

“My hopes are perfectly leveled, Gina, thank you.” Nini nodded. 

“Because nothing’s gonna happen between us!” 

“No?” 

Gina shook her head. 

Nini nodded. “Good to know.” Nini paused. “It’s mistletoe, by the way.” 

“What?” 

“Mistletoe.” Nini gestured to what Gina thought was a tiny shrub. 

“Isn’t that stuff for Christmas?” Gina asked. 

“Mistletoe’s not just for Christmas.” Nini replied with an amused smile. “I gotta go.” Nini stood up. 

“This mysterious attitude you got going is not attractive in the  _ slightest _ , Roberts!” Gina told Nini as Nini began to walk away. 

Nini stopped and turned around to look at Gina. “Are you trying to find something in me to be attracted to, Porter?” 

Gina’s face heated up. “Stop twisting my words!” 

“Stop making it easy to.” Nini shook the mistletoe in her hands and smiled before finally walking out of the cafeteria. 

Gina huffed. 

When did Nini go from annoying to downright  _ intolerable _ ? 

________________

“I just want to watch the movie…” Ashlyn muttered to E.J. as they sat from their spots on the couch while Gina was pacing back and forth in front of them, covering the TV from showing  _ The Notebook--  _ E.J’s pick. 

“You’re telling me. I want to watch Noah give his monologue, not whatever Gina’s doing.” E.J. replied, shaking his head. 

“Gina, can you at least move to the side while we watch the movie? You can have an existential crisis by dad’s collection of snowglobes, just don’t angrily throw one.” Ashlyn told her stepsister. 

Gina finally looked up at the two. “Sorry, I’m just...trying to figure out what the fuck is Nini’s angle here!” Gina scoffed. “Because she’s just...so aggravating! I can’t stand her. I miss her when she was stupid and pining over me more. Not making me stir crazy and making me wonder if she even likes me anymore!” 

“Do you want her to like you?” Ashlyn asked. 

“Don’t!” Gina pointed at Ashlyn. “She does that EVERY TIME I talk to her, so don’t! Twist my words!” 

“We’re just going off of what you’re saying.” Ashlyn raised her hands in surrender. “Shit…” 

Gina placed her hands over her face. “Nini is just…” Gina let out an aggravated groan. 

“Come on, let it out, Gi.” Ashlyn encouraged. 

“Preferably in the next five minutes because I want to finish this movie.” E.J. added. 

Gina removed her hands and glared at E.J. before sitting on the opposite couch of them. “A part of me almost...misses those grand gestures. Even the stupidest ones.” 

“Like the St. Patrick’s one where Nini spent weeks looking for a four-leaf clover and couldn’t find one so instead just made a jar of the Lucky Charms cereal but only with the four-leaf clover marshmallows because she said they’ll carry extra luck for her and that you’d say yes when she asked you out.” E.J. reminded her. 

Gina couldn’t help but chuckle and nodded. “I still said no.” she said with a proud smile. 

“Ooh, or for Easter when she dressed up as Jesus and stood outside your house with that sign that said: Jesus might’ve resurrected from the dead after three days, but the biggest miracle would be you agreeing to go out with me.” Ashlyn snorted. “That one was clever, I’ll give her that!” 

Gina face-palmed. “The fake beard made it hard to say yes, so I said no.” a smile remained on Gina’s face. It really was clever. 

E.J. laughed as he nudged Ashlyn. “Remember for the fourth of July when Nini lit up fireworks outside of Gina’s house and then the fireworks show had to be cut short because a firecracker hit aunt Terri’s rosebush and wanted to practically kill Nini for that?” 

“So, naturally, I said no.” Gina chuckled as she leaned back. “God, she was insane with those grand gestures.” 

“Why would you say no to her, Gina?” Ashlyn asked. 

“Because I didn’t like her--I still don’t!” Gina replied. 

“But?” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean, but?” Gina furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Come on…” Ashlyn chuckled. “You’ve rejected her all this time, but you’ve never seemed to want to stop her from doing these grand gestures. There has to be a ‘but’ in there.” 

“There isn’t.” 

E.J. and Ashlyn both gave her pointed looks. 

“There isn’t!” Gina scoffed. “She’s annoying and stubborn and...and she has no limits in the dumb grand gestures she does which is why her stupid ass gets rejected when it all goes wrong. And...god, she has the dumbest smile? It’s so dopey and she always has to do that aggravating head tilt when she smiles too! Or when she looks at me for a little too long that I even notice it and she turns so red and looks away.” A small smile formed on Gina’s face before it went away. “But I’m so annoyed at her, right now! Because I can’t tell if she likes me right now or if she’s just fucking with me or if she’s fucking with me to get me to like her and it’s just so scrambled! My brain’s scrambled! I hate that she makes my brain scrambled!” Gina grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

“Gina, just admit you like Nini already!” Ashlyn groaned. 

Gina moved her face away from the pillow and chuckled it at Ashlyn. “No I don’t!” 

“Come on, Gina!” E.J. shook his head. “If you don’t want Nini stop going after you, it’s for a reason.” E.J. paused. “Because anyone can give you a grand gesture...you just don’t want Nini’s to end because you only want them to come from her.” 

Gina stayed quiet. 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” E.J. smirked. 

“Watch your stupid movie.” Gina stood up and started to walk up the stairs. 

“IT’S TRUE, ISN’T IT?!” E.J. called after her as Gina went up the stairs. 

“WATCH YOUR MOVIE!” 

________________

Valentine’s Day. Love was most certainly in the air. The smell of heavily perfumed flowers from grocery stores filled the hallway and the endless amount of teddy bears and chocolates in people’s hands was overwhelming. 

The worst part? None of it was for Gina. 

Well, there was. 

Gina had gotten those flowers and chocolates being sold around school, and she took them with a smile. 

But none of them were from Nini. 

Not that Gina wanted any to be from Nini. She expected something  _ much _ bigger than some stupid flowers and chocolates. 

“Hey, Gina!” 

Gina perked up, thinking it was Nini as she looked up from her locker. Her face fell as soon as she noticed it was Ricky. 

Not that there was anything wrong with Ricky...there was just no excitement around him. 

Not even when he approached her holding a small teddy bear and flowers. 

How... _ expected _ . And maybe to him this was a grand gesture, but to Gina it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Gina’s ordinary had become whatever extravagant gesture Nini came up with, and honestly? She wasn’t very sure if she could ever go back to normalcy. 

“Ricky...hey.” Gina offered a small smile as she closed her locker. 

“I got you these!” Ricky handed them to her. “It’s like a thing girls like to get, right?” 

Gina resisted the urge to scowl at this dumb boy and his dumb words…Gina could tell he was trying his best, but,  _ fuck… _

Gina let out a fake laugh and nodded. “They’re...cute!” 

“So, I was wondering--” 

“E.J!” Gina exclaimed, waving him over. 

E.J. resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he approached the pair. 

“You know who also likes flowers and teddy bears? E.J does! You two...talk over that.” Gina patted both their shoulders before walking away. 

“She doesn’t like me, huh?” 

“Not even a bit.” E.J. chuckled. “But, shit, if you need a date…” 

Ricky shrugged and smiled as he offered the bear and rose to E.J. 

E.J. stopped Ricky. “Oh...no. You’re buying me new ones.” 

________________

Gina waited all school day for that shift--that  _ interruption  _ Gina used to pretend to dread. Now, there was nothing to pretend for since Gina didn’t get any sort of interruption. She waited for Nini to burst into the doors with a grand gesture under her sleeve and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Gina would’ve said yes this time around. 

But Nini never showed up. 

By the time the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day, Gina felt dejected as she picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. 

Maybe Nini really  _ was  _ trying to move on…and Gina  _ should  _ be okay with that.

Gina sighed as she walked to her locker and switched her textbooks for her cheerleading bag. Once she slammed the locker, she walked down the hallway and noticed Nini at her own locker. 

_ Just keep walking. Don’t do anything or say anything to her-- _ Gina thought to herself before stopping once she was only a few feet away from Nini. 

Fuck, Gina couldn’t help it. 

Gina huffed as she approached Nini. 

“Okay, look, I’m trying  _ really  _ hard not to be upset about you not doing anything for Valentine’s Day because you don’t owe me anything, after all.” Gina began. Nini looked up and closed her locker, leaning against it. It was almost as if Nini had been waiting for her. “But...you’ve spent this WHOLE week being so cryptic and smug and acting like you  _ were  _ planning something and you just wanted to get me all riled up about it first only for you to NOT do anything…”

Nini tilted her head in the way that aggravated Gina to no end lately. 

“So you  _ did  _ want me to do something for you on Valentine’s Day?” 

“All I’m saying is...you can’t hype a girl up for two years and do elaborate gestures on even the miniscule of holidays only to end your streak on Valentine’s Day...that’s like the biggest one!” Gina argued. 

“It is?” 

Gina groaned. “Can you STOP with the rhetorical questions? I’m sick of it and I’m sick of not knowing what the fuck to expect from you!” Gina ran her hand over her face before continuing. “Do you still like me or not? Because all you’ve been lately is confusing and frustrating and smug as hell and I’m just SO ready to wipe that dumb, smug look on your face!” 

In that moment, Nini lips curled into a smug smile. 

“That one!” Gina glared at her. “That stupid little smug! What do you know that I don’t? Huh?!” 

“And how do you wanna wipe off my smug look, Gina?” Nini asked. 

Gina felt herself getting flustered and Nini took notice, chuckling. 

“Look up.” Nini told her. 

“What?” 

“Look up.” Nini repeated, nodding up. 

Gina looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above their heads from the ceiling. Gina had seen Nini working on that mistletoe during lunch. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I told you, Gina, mistletoe’s not just for Christmas. It’s for Valentine’s Day, too. It helps people get out of their own way and finally just...do the thing.” 

“And what’s the thing that I need to do?” 

“Kiss me.” 

Gina’s face heated up, but she put on a disgusted look. “Ew, who says I want to kiss you?” 

“You don’t?” 

“Not at all.” 

Nini hummed. “Right!” Nini nodded. “You need a little more before you can kiss me, huh? Figured.” Nini pulled the mistletoe from the ceiling and began to walk down the hallway. Nini stopped and turned around at a bewildered Gina. “Well, are you coming?” 

“Where?” 

“You didn’t think I was gonna end my streak now, did you?” Nini smiled before continuing to walk. 

“God, I hate cryptic Nini…” Gina muttered as she followed Nini to the auditorium. “Why are you taking me to the auditori--” 

Gina’s jaw fell when she saw the auditorium’s transformation. 

It looked like a winter wonderland. Paper snowflakes mixed with roses laid on the floor, leading to the stage where a white, curtain backdrop and an assortment of fake Christmas trees covered in fake snow and ornaments stood tall. The ceiling had twinkling lights that made the whole setup look like those holiday snowglobes. 

Gina wished she could keep this moment in a snowglobe. 

“I want to keep doing gestures like this, Gina.” Nini spoke up as they stood on the stage. 

Gina looked away from the decorations and back at Nini. 

“But I’d like to keep doing it for someone who likes me back, you know?” Nini tilted her head, but it didn’t aggravate Gina anymore. 

Gina nodded. “Yeah, I do know.” 

Nini smiled softly. “Do you even know why I started to like you in the first place, Gina?” 

Gina shook her head. 

“It was the cast party the drama club had freshman year after our production of  _ Beauty and the Beast  _ where I played the fork and a bunch of other inanimate objects.” Nini shook her head with a chuckle. “And I guess you went to support Ashlyn and stuck around for the party. I was just standing awkwardly in a corner because Big Red was off talking to Howie somewhere and I still felt like I didn’t belong anywhere just yet. Little did I know, I was standing under a mistletoe while I stood there. And you know what you said?” 

“What did I say?” Gina didn’t remember this, but it seemed like such a vivid memory to Nini with the way she looked so wistful. 

Nini smiled softly. “You said... careful, you wouldn’t want the wrong person standing under that mistletoe with you.” Nini chuckled again. “And I said...well maybe the right person just walked in. And you just laughed before walking away, but... I was right. The right person walked in.” Nini shrugged. “Unfortunately, they weren’t standing under the mistletoe with me, but I swore one day they would.” Nini paused as she lifted the makeshift mistletoe in her hand above her and Gina. “And after much trial and error...here we are.” Nini shook the mistletoe in her hand and smiled. 

Gina couldn’t help but smile. 

“Careful,” Nini looked at Gina. “you wouldn’t want the wrong person standing under the mistletoe with you.” 

“No,” Gina shook her head. “I think the right person walked in...finally.” she teased. 

Nini chuckled before leaning in and kissing Gina, and her heart fluttered when she felt Gina kiss her back. 

Gina pulled away and cupped Nini’s face. “I might be kissing you right now because I like you or whatever, but I’m still SO mad about those little stunts you pulled that made me nearly go insane.” 

Nini rolled her eyes. “I had to get your attention somehow!” 

Gina shook her head. “And it was mistletoe that got me...of all the things...mistletoe.” 

“Hey...it’s effective.” Nini smirked as she lifted the mistletoe over their heads again. 

“Too effective.” Gina leaned in and kissed Nini, a smile on her face. 

Yeah, Nini was right. Mistletoe wasn’t just for Christmas. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have gini brainrot, and i'm proud of it! i hope y'all enjoyed this oneshot! it was a rough idea that popped into my head a few days before valentine's day and here we are! so happy belated valentine's day :D sapphics rise!!!!!
> 
> twitter: @docandbeans  
> tumblr: loovelikee-fools 
> 
> take care!  
> -jj


End file.
